Nie mów, że to prawdziwy Rozpruwacz!
UWAGA! ODCINEK BĘDZIE ZAWIERAŁ NIECENZUROWANE WULGARYZMY I/LUB SCENY 18+! (od autora: Odcinek nie ma wstępu, gdyż dzieje się odrazu po poprzednim, dziękuje za uwagę, miłego czytania :) ) Przed samolotem Chris: '''Zwycięzcy 1 wyzwania teraz mogą wybrać drużyny. Kolejność wybierania: Anne, Emma, Igor, Courtney i Devin! Wybieracie od razu całe drużyny i je nazywacie! '''Anne: '''Josee, Lightining, Justin i Eliot! Nazwa drużyny to Wredni Odkrywcy! '''Emma: '''Brick, Cameron, Stephanie i Gwen! Nazwa to będą Niezwyciężeni! '''Igor: '''Niech będą: Dakota, Anna Maria, Topher, Duncan i Daphne! '''Stephanie: '''Czemu on ma mieć 6 członków drużyny?! >:( '''Chris: '''Bo pierwszy o tym pomyślał? :P '''Igor: '''A nazwa to... '''Daphne: '''Dzikie Księżniczki! :D '''Igor: '''Co? Nie! Nazwa to... Daphne popatrzyła się na niego morderczym wzrokiem. '''Igor: '''Emm, niech będą Dzikie Księżniczki. '''Duncan: '''Nie będę żadną księżniczką! >:( '''Daphne: '''Jesteś pewien? '''Duncan: '''No dobra. -.- '''Duncan(PZ): Mała zdzira ;-; Courtney: 'Ja biorę: Sadie, Jasmine, Riley i Jackie. Nazwa: Poszukiwacze Przygód. '''Sadie: '''Wiiiii. <3 '''Jackie: '''Nie wiem z czego się cieszysz i tak jesteś brzydka. ;-; '''Sadie: '''Coś ty powiedziała? '''Jackie: '''Mówię, że jesteś BRZYDKA! Już usłyszałaś? '''Sadie: '''Ja ci dam brzydką! Rzuciła się na nią i zaczęły się napierdalać. :> Nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. '''Devin: '''A więc u mnie: Ella, Shawn, Jay, Audrey? Chris pomachał głową na tak. '''Devin: '''Nazwa to Inkowie. '''Inkowie:'Realy? ;-; '''Devin(PZ): Audrey jest taka ładna... (daje sobie z liścia) Muszę sie skupić! W końcu mam już Carrie! Chris: '''Ładować tyłki do samolotu i lecimy! W samolocie Jak to bywa w tym programie ktoś musiał zgwałcić pokłócić się o jakoś pierdołę i tym kimś były Anna Maria i Dakota. '''Dakota: '''To nie ja ci ukradła kosmetyki, mendo jedna! '''Anna Maria: '''Nie pogrążaj się ty blond ćpunie! Kto inny jak nie ty mógł to zrobić?! '''Dakota: '''Nie drzyj ryja, bo za chwilę wszczyscy trafimy do australijskiego więzienia za zakłócanie ciszy nocnej! '''Anna Maria: '''Ale ja przynajmniej wiem co jest modne. ;) '''Dakota: '''Skąd masz te jeansy,jaki to label? Siano na głowie, uczesz się bejbe!Tylko spójrz na moje włosy, lśnią jak złoto, a jak patrzę na twój hairstyle to się zastanawiam"co to?". Gdybym miała taką szopę to okryłabym się wstydem! Każdy ma problem, by nie pomylić cię z Hagridem! '''Anna Maria: '''Przegięłaś ty blond pało! Rzuciły się na siebie, tylko Daphne próbowała je rozdzielić. '''Daphne(PZ): (facepalm) Daphne:'Czy wy macie paraliż kończyń że nic nie robicie?! '''Dakota(w czasie bójki):'Ze mną nie wygrasz ty nędzna podróbo Beyońce! 'Anna Maria(w czasie bójki):'Ja przynajmniej nie byłam mutantem! >:3 'Dakota(w czasie bójki):'Doigrałaś się! Dakota wyrzuciła ją przez okno 'Wszczyscy:'Coś ty zrobiła?! 'Dakota:'Przecież jeszcze nie wyruszyliśmy! -.- Do wnętrza weszła Anna Maria 'Anna Maria:'Pożałujesz! >:( 'Dakota:'Cicho Hagrid ;) Daphne przełożyła najpierw przez bark Anne Marię po tym Dakote. '''Daphne(PZ):Opłacało się chodzić na Juditsu przez 6 lat B) Samolot wyruszył,po paru godzinach był w Londynie W Wielkiej Brytanii Chris:'Jesteśmy w Wielkiej Brytanii ludzie,w zamku królowej! :D Dziś będziecie tu walczyć o przetrwanie...(na chwilę zamknął oczy,po 2 sekundach otworzył...)CO WY ZROBILIŚĆIE?! >:O Zobaczył Stos uczestników ułożonych na sobie,a na samej górze stała Daphne z maczógą w ręce,na głowie miała hełm wikinga,kurtke z jakiegoś zwierzaka,a pod policzkami miała namalowane na czarno linie(reszta była ubrana podobnie) '''Daphne:'No co?Mówiłeś że będziemy walczyć o przetrwanie :> Albo oni albo ja :> 'Chris:'Chyba ich nie zabiłaś?! O_O 'Daphne:'Nie...Jeszcze nie :> Po godziie wszczyscy już się ogarneli,a Chris mógł dalej omawiać zasady: 'Chris:'Będzie na was polował Kuba Rozpruwacz!Spokojnie nie jest prawdziwy ;) Każda drużyna zostanię wysłana do np.skarbca lub jakieś komnaty itp.w każdym z tych miejsc jest tajne przejśćie które prowadzi do jakieś sali,a tam też tajne przejśćie które prowadzi do innej sali,a tam meta :> Rozpruwacz będzie na was polował używając tuneli pod zamkiem.Drużyna która zostanie złapana cała lub będzie ostatnia na mecie przegrywa,jeśli będzie conajmniej 2 takie drużyny będzie dogrywka.A i nikogo ie będzie w zamku,więc macie łatwiej.I pamiętajcie o Jokerach, Imunnitetach i Naszynikach Porażki! Umiejscowienia drużyn: Wredni Odkrywcy-hol główny Poszukiwacze przygód-lochy Dzikie Księżniczki-skarbiec Inkowie-toaleta Niezwyciężeni-sypialnia królowej Skarbiec(Dzikie Księżniczki) Tu było duuuuuużo złota,klejnotów,rubinów itp. 'Daphne:'Ile tu tego jest?! O_O :D 'Dakota:'Nawet mój tata ma mniej kasy O_O 'Duncan:'Przecież to królowa,czego się spodziewałaś? -.- 'Dakota:'Na pewno nie czerwonych cukierków... 'Duncan:'Cukierki?! -.- 'Dakota:'Tak Podniosła paczke czerwonych cukierków 'Dakota:'Chcesz Duncan? 'Duncan:'W sumie,czemu by nie.Muszą być pyszne skoro są w tym skarbcu Dakota rzuciła mu jednego 'Duncan:'Hmm,niezłe...O KURWA!!! O_O 'Dakota:'Co jest? 'Duncan:'Czuję się jakby żołądek mi eksplodował,a oczy wypadły i jakbym miał zaszyte usta!Co było w tych cukierkach?! 'Dakota:'Sprawdze...Masz uczulenie na tróskawki? 'Duncan:'Nie... Zaczął się zginać z bólu 'Duncan:'Jak się nazywają te cukierki? '''Dakota:(czyta):Pastylki na... O_O(Dakota zbaraniała) Eee,to na pewno nie to... Duncan:'Jak się nazywają te cukierki?! '''Dakota:'Eeee... 'Duncan:'JAK ONE SIĘ KURWA NAZYWAJĄ?!?! >:( 'Dakota:'Pastylki na ból...Waginy :S 'Reszta:'O_O 'Daphne:'Co to wagina? 'Igor:'Nie chcesz wiedzieć,ale lepiej jeśli zatkam ci uszy Igor zatyka jej uszy 'Duncan:'TABLETKI NA BÓL WAGINY?!CZY TY KOBIETO OSZALAŁAŚ?!ZA CHWILĘ TE TWOJE CHOLERNE PASTYLKI WYLĄDUJĄ W TWOJEJ WAGINIE TY NĘDZNA SUKO!!!! >:( 'Dakota:'Weź już nad sobą nie rozpaczaj,poza tym były chyba dobre,o samku tróskawki :> Duncan się na nią rzucił,Igor przestał zatykać uszy Daphne 'Daphne:'Coś z tym zrobimy? 'Igor:'Możemy.Ej!Topher,Anna Maria,Duncan i Dakota powiedzieli że macie okropne fryzury! Anna Maria i Topher dołączyli się do bójki 'Daphne:'Czemu to zrobiłeś?! >:( 'Igor:'Byli zbętnym balastem dla drużyny,ciągle by marudzili o tym że zaraz im się fryzura popsuje,a Duncan i Dakota ciągle by się kłócili,więc chyba lepiej będzie jeśli dalej pójdziemy sami Zaczęli szukać i po 15 minutach znaleźli,a po 16 zjawił się Rozpruwacz (please).Kiedy 4 która się biła go zauważyła... 'Dakota:'Weż Duncana!On i tak ma ból waginy więc skróć jego cierpienie! Duncan prawie się na nią rzuił,ale Rozpruwacz zaczął podążać w jego stronę 'Duncan:'Weź Tophera!O i tak nic nie robi! 'Topher:'Weż Anne Marie!Ona jest straszną dziwką! 'Anna Maria:'Weź Dakote!Ona jest z nas najbrzydsza! Dakota by się na nią rzuciła,ale złapał ją Rozpruwacz i wsadził do worka,to samo z resztą Lochy(Poszukiwacze Przygód) Ku ich zdziwieniu to raczej wyglądało to raczej na sale tortór.Courtney zobaczyła trumnę z kolcami... 'Courtney:'Sadie!Chodź na chwilę! >:) Sadie przyszła z jakimś soczkiem ze słonką 'Sadie:'Tak? :D 'Courtney:'Może wejdziesz do tej trumny z kolcami i sprawdzisz czy to nie przejśćie do następnej komnaty? >:3 'Sadie:'Eee...No,spoko :D Weszła,a Courtney zamknęła trumnę.Nagle na podłodze pojawiła się czerwona plama... 'Courtney:'O BOŻE!CO JA ZROBIŁAM?!SADIE! O_O Otworzyła trumnę,stała tam Sadie. 'Sadie:'Przedziurawiłaś mój soczek >_< 'Courtney:'Kupię ci drógi,jak wygramy zadanie '''Sadie: :D Courtney stanęła blisko jakiegoś tajemniczego cienia i zaczęła coś patrzeć na palmtopie Courtney:'Chris zapomniał zabrać nam sprzęty elektyczne.Idiota!Teraz wystarczy że zobaczę włamię się do systemu kamer z zamku i będę wiedzieć gdzie...(nagle ktoś kładzie ręke na jej ramieniu)Rozpruwacz.... Przęłknęła ślinę.Nie zdążyła powiedziać zdania,bo wylądowała w worzę.Reszta drużyny kłóciła się... '''Jasmine:'Mówię wam,mam przeczucie że po rozciągnięciu kogoś na tym łóżku pojawi się przejśćie do następnej komnaty! 'Riley:'A kto w takim razie pójdzie na łóżko? 'Sadie:'Proponuję Jackie! 'Jackie:'Co?! 'Sadie:'Zgodziła się!Przykuwać ją na łóżko! >:D Sadie szybko wsadziła ją na łóżko i przyczepiła do kajdanek na rozciąganie 'Jackie:'JA SIĘ NA TO NIE GODZIŁAM! 'Sadie:'Stól twarz 'Jackie:'A TY IDŹ ŻRYJ KORĘ! Sadie zaczęła rozciągać Jackie,na co patrzyła zła Jasmine,za którą schował się Riley: thumb|Jackie rozciągana przez Sadie Teoria Jasmine o przejśćiu się sprawdziła'Jasmine:'O tak! :) 'Riley:'Chwila!Od około 5 minut nikt nie narzekał! 'Wszczyscy:'GDZIE JEST COURTNEY?! Hol Główny(Wredni Odkrywcy) Oczywiście skoro w tej drużynie są sami antagoniści,to na pewno tu też wybuchną kłótnię kto ma być kapitanem.A kłóciły się Anne i Josee. 'Josee:'Spadaj fraherko!Ja będę kapitanem tej drużyny,zrozumiałaś? 'Anne:'Owszem,ale jedyne co ci powiem to,to że ten twój pomysł jak zaloten spojrzenie bazyliszka. 'Josee:'Ja ci zaraz dam bazyliszka ty farbowana szmato! Josee wyglądała na nieźle wkurzoną,w przeciwienstwie do Anne,która cały czas zachowywała spokój. 'Anne:'Jeśli myszlisz,że będziesz się nadawać na kapitana to bardziej szalona od ciebie jest tylko mysz,która wpadła do bimbaru! Josee zrobiła się cała czerwona. 'Josee:'Od**b się ty wkur***riąca s**o! Anne pokazała jej klasyczny symbol"mów do ręki".Wtedy po między nie wszedł Eliot. '''Eliot:Śliczne panie,uspokójcie się!Jeśli przez was przegramy na pewno,która z was odpadnie,a drużyna bez tej lepszej płci padnie!A chyba nie chcecie tak wcześnie odpaść? Mówił zalotnym tonem.Dziewczyny od razu przestały się kłócić. Josee:'Może w takim razie ta,która poprowadzi drużyne do zwycięstwa zostanie kapitanem? '''Anne:'Zgoda. Podały sobie ręce na zgodę. '''Anne(PZ):Ani trochę jej nie ufam,ale nie zamierzam odpaść! Josee(PZ):Ani trochę jej nie ufam,ale nie zamierzam odpaść! Okazało się że Ligthing wraz z Justinem znaleźli przejście dalej,przez które drużyna weszła do drugiego pokoju. Toaleta(Inkowie) Im szło dobrze.Nikt na razie się nie kłócił,do czasu gdy Shawn przez"przypadek"popchnął Jay'a. Jay:'Ej,koleś co ty od Janiepawlasz? Powiedział z irytacją i gniewem w głosie. '''Shawn:'Oj sorry. Przewrócił oczami. 'Jay:'Takie przeprosiny to se w dupę wsadź! 'Shawn:'Nie pozwalaj sobie! Zaczęli się szarpać.Devin i Ella próbowali ich rozdzielić,a Audrey siedziała w kocie przyglądając się sytuacji i jedząc popcorn 'Devin:'Pomogłabyś? 'Audrey:'Nie dzięki,wolę się przyglądać. Devin tylko jęknął,a Ella ostro się wkurzyła. 'Ella:'Posłuchaj ty opłacana kurtyzantko,nie po to zapisywałam się do sezonu tego po**banego programu by przez takie parszywe k***y jak ty teraz przegrywać!Rusz dupsko i ich rozdziel po zaraz trzepne cię w ten pusty ryj! Powiedziała cała czerwona ze złości Ella. 'Audrey:'Nie,dzięki. Ella się na nią rzuciła,a Devin tylko strzelił facepalma. 'Devin:'Ej słuchajcie,a może by tak... 'Jay:'Pójdziesz na kibel i zastanowisz się nad swoim życiem? Powiedział z ironią w głosie,a Devin dołączył się do bójki.Nikt nie zauważył że w pokoju jest też Rozprubacz...albo Rozpruwacz?Dobra tam mam to gdzieś. Sypialnia Królowej(Niezwyciężeni) Oni przeszukali już każdy możliwy kont,a i tak nic nie znaleźli. 'Brick:'To jest bez sensu!Arghh,idę się położyć. Położył się na łóżku. 'Stephanie:'Brick ma rację!Nic nie znajdziemy! 'Emma:'Nie można się poddawać,szukajmy dalej!Musi być coś czego nie zauważyliśmy! Brick położył się na łóżku i odsunął lekko głowę na poduszcze.Po chwili łóżko przesło na doguri nogami,po czym wróciło do normalnego stanu. 'Brick:'Chyba znalazłem przejście. Następna scena:Wszczyscy leżą na łóżku. 'Cameron:'Czuję się niezręcznie. Brick znów odsunął głowę i łóżko znów przeszło do góry nogami i przeszl do drugiej komnaty. Niewiadomo gdzie(Wszystkie drużyny) Wszystkie drużyny znalazły się...No właśnie niewiadomoale każdy był rozdzielony i było bardzo ciemno.Po chwili na ekranie na jakieś ścianie pojawił się obraz z Chrisem. 'Chris:'Jeszcze żyjecie?No cóż...Waszym zadaniem jest znaleźć wyjście!Osoba która jako pierwsz wyjdzie zapewni drużynie zwycięstwo.A i wśród was jest Rozpruwacz!Powodzenia. Ekran zgasł. 'Gwen:'Chyba nie mogło być gorzej? Nagle ktoś założył na jej głowę worek. 'Gwen:'Jednak mogło. Każdy błądził,i każdy został złapany,prócz dwóch osób.Jedna z nich znalazła wyjście,a był to... 'Chris:'Moje gratulacje Igor!Wygraleś dla swojej drużyny! Nagle wyszła Daphne. 'Chris:'Daphne,czy ktoś tam jeszcze jest? 'Daphne:'Nie,byłam ostatnia. 'Chris:'W takim razie wasz drużyna jest ostatnia na mecie!Czyli trafiacie na ceremonie. 'Daphne:'To nie fair! 'Chris:'Nie mój problem. Ceremonia '''Dakota(PZ):Mam trzech idiotów,małą potworzyce i Hagrida?Trudny wybór.(*rzuca zdjęcie Anny Marii*) Duncan(PZ):Żegnaj barbie(*rzuca zdjęcie Dakoty*) Anna Maria(PZ):Ja ci dam Hagrida(*rzuca zdjęcie Dakoty*) Igor(PZ):To przez nią w 51% przegraliśmy.Wybacz(*rzuca zdjęcie Daphne*) Daphne(PZ):Sorry lala(*rzuca zdjęcie Dakoty*) Topher(PZ):Ona mnie przeraża(*rzuca zdjęcie Daphne*) Chris:'Dziś z programu odpada blondyna.Szkoda podnosiła oglądalność. Powiedział lekko smutny. '''Dakota:'I wciąż będę to robić. Powiedziała z perfydnim uśmiechem. 'Wszczyscy:'Co? Dakota poazuje zielony krążek. 'Igor:'To jest.. '''Chris:...Immunitet! Każdy wybałuszył oczy. Chris:'W takim razie Daphne odpada. Dziewczynka pokazuje dwa czerwone krążki. '''Daphne:'Mam dwa jokery,więc zostaje frajerzy!Bim-Bam! 'Chris:'A ty Anno Mario posiadasz jakiś symbol bezpieczeństwa? 'Anna Maria:'Nie 'Chris:'Cóż,więc muszę cię zmartwić,gdyż w takim razie odpadasz! 'Anna Maria:'CO?! Anna Maria bierze spadochrn,ale jeszcze nie skacze. 'Anna Maria:'Zemszczę się!Zwłaszcza na tobie blondi! Dakota wypycha ją z samoloty,ale sama też spada.Znów każdy wybałusza oczy. 'Chris:'Nie marwcie się!Jeszcze nie wyruszyliśmy,więc dakocie nic nie powinno się stać!Ale czy ona kogoś skrzywdzi?Kto wygra następne zadanie?I kto następny wypadnie?Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Znowu w Trasie! Jeszcze na chwilę zostaje pokazany środek Pokoju Zwierzeń,w którym siedzi Duncan. '''Duncan(PZ):Może jej nie wywaliłem,ale przynajmniej zabrałem jej najcejniejszą rzecz.(*Pokazuje kosmetyczkę Dakoty*)Tylko dlaczego dziewczyny zawsze dostają orgazmu gdy robią sobie makijaż?Ciekawe kiedy blondi się zorientuje...(*Słychać krzyk Dakoty*)Szybka jest. KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totaldrama52 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka znowu w Trasie - Odcinki